


Undying flame

by halamshiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halamshiral/pseuds/halamshiral
Summary: « You never know what you have until it's gone »Elora has always thought Loki could not be fully trusted.After Thanos has been defeated and New Asgard has been established in Norway, she's proven right.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be minimal description of the protagonist so that you can imagine her however you like. Enjoy!

Screams filled the air as emergency lights flashed in the dark. People were rushing towards the doors that led to the escape pods, squeezing and pushing, desperate. Some were injured. Elora pressed her back against the wall in an attempt to gain stability before resuming her pace through the lurching corridor, eyes wide open.

"You would do well to escape in one of those pods."

Elora turned to see Loki staring down at her, face white and covered in sweat. His black hair fell gracefully over the shoulder plates of his suit. The color of his hair was something that had always fascinated Elora. Lately, she had found herself fighting the urge to touch those dark locks, pushing back memories of the way his hair used to feel between her fingers. He used to wear his hair much shorter then.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Loki pressed his lips together in a tight line. He grabbed her arm and led her towards the unsealed door of a pod. Elora jerked her arm free and gave him an outraged look.

"Answer me, Loki."

"You have to go." He insisted.

Elora sighed.

"And what about you? Aren't you coming?"

Loki averted his gaze and turned to walk away, but she grabbed his hand. His fingers felt particularly cold, but his eyes were warm when he looked back at her, despite the fear she could discern underneath the facade of calmness. Loki squeezed her hand and took a step closer. His blue gaze gleamed with unspoken emotion.

"Please, go." Was all he said.

"Tell me what's going on." She demanded, letting go of his hand.

At that moment, the ship jolted, sending her crashing into the escape pod. Loki managed to support himself enough to walk over the control panel. Elora's eyes went wide. She stood up and tried to run towards him, but the doors sealed abruptly before her.

"Loki, let me out!" She shouted as she slammed her fists against the glass.

Loki pressed another button and the last thing she saw before the pod was ejected into space was the sadness in his face.


	2. No courtship, no flowers, no real love

_The gardens surrounding Odin’s home were a green haven of peace that contrasted with the sharp, golden architecture of the palace. White flowers swayed in the breeze as Elora strolled along stone pathways. The corners of her lips curved slightly when she saw Loki sitting under a tree. There was an open book in his hands that he seemed to be reading intently. Elora thought that for someone who enjoyed mingling at social gatherings and being the center of attention, Loki spent an overwhelming amount of time by himself. She knew he was prone to avoid his father, sometimes even his brother, which was part of the reason he had made the gardens his own little refuge, warm and peaceful; unlike him. As Elora would soon find out, there was a darker side of Loki not even Thor, who knew him better than anyone else, could have anticipated._

_ Elora sat down on the ground next to the dark-haired prince and relaxed her back against the tree trunk. Loki didn’t avert his gaze from the book, but she could see a hint of a smile on his lips. _

_ “Aren’t you training with the others?” He asked. _

_ “I was, but Thor won’t stop talking about his imminent coronation and the festivities that will follow. It gets tiresome.” She paused. “Besides, I may prefer your company.” _

_ Loki’s face stretched into a wide smile, his eyes still on the yellowish paper of the book. _

_ “That’s hardly surprising.” He said. _

_ “And I assumed you’d want to talk about last night.” _

_ Loki closed the book carefully and put it aside. His gaze met hers. There was something in those cold, blue irises that mesmerized Elora in a way she could not explain. _

_ “Why would I?” Loki asked, his brow furrowed in feigned confusion. _

_ Elora leaned closer to him and his gaze instantly dropped to her lips. It was a fleeting gesture. His eyes returned to hers with a quick flutter of his eyelashes, but that was all it took to let her know he wanted to kiss her again as badly as she wanted to kiss him. Elora smiled and tilted her head to the side. Loki’s hair tickled her face as she put her mouth near his ear. _

_ “I never thought I’d see a prince kneeling before me, Your Highness.” She whispered. _

_ Elora paused. Loki’s scent could only be described as divine; as if a selection of the sweetest and most alluring elements of nature had been blended together to create the fragrance of a being born to be desired. _

_ Elora’s lips were so close to Loki’s earlobe that she had to fight the urge to bite the soft flesh there. Loki shuddered when she let out a breath against his skin. Although they had barely spoken about it, Elora suspected his frost giant nature made him extremely sensitive to her warmth. She leaned back to look at his face. There was no trace of the smugness he had shown a moment ago in his expression. Just raw, hungry desire. _

_ “And I never thought one of Asgard’s most respected warriors would be capable of such wanton behaviour.” Loki spoke, his voice low and husky. A mischievous smile formed on his lips then. _

_ Elora smiled too, and closed her eyes. She longed to feel him laugh against her mouth, just as he had the night before. She no longer wanted him to be the friend he’d always been. Loki would be her lover, and they would share his bed whenever he allowed her to. His bed, and nothing more. No courtship, no flowers, no real love. _

_ But that was all they needed. _

_ Elora could feel his breath against her face, his hand gripping her thigh. The tip of his nose touched hers and she parted her lips.  _

_ A familiar, cheery voice rumbled like a thunder through the gardens before they could even start to sate their hunger for each other. _

 

 

 

“Loki would have loved this ridiculous statue.” Thor said. “It’s even bigger and more pretentious than the one he had in Old Asgard.” There was sadness in his words.

Elora tilted her head back to observe the great golden statue before them. It depicted the God of Mischief, arms out-stretched, long horns adorning his head. He was now remembered as a savior of the people, as a hero whose legendary deeds and noble sacrifice had led to the preservation of what was left of Asgard. And what was left of Asgard was now blooming into a very small town established in a Midgardian place whose name she hadn’t been able to learn yet. Elora was not good at remembering names, much less Midgardian ones.

“It also would have pleased him to know that you miss him.” Thor added, watching Elora intently. His blue eye gleamed with emotion. The golden one, not so much.

“I’m not so sure. We weren’t exactly on good terms.”

Thor”s gaze returned to the statue as he crossed his arms.

“Loki was complicated. But he was fond of you. He kept you safe, after all.”

Elora sighed.

“Against my will, yes. I could have saved him instead.”

“There was nothing you could have done. Thanos would have killed you.” Thor assured.

“I guess we’ll never know now.”

They kept silent for a while, contemplating the monumental reminder of everything they had lost. Even Asgard itself was a reminder of it. The home they had always cherished was now a chaotic little blend of Asgardian traditions and Midgardian culture. It was taking Elora time to adjust to the changes, although Thor was pretty familiar with the Midgardian ways. Elora was sure that he was happier there than he had ever been in Old Asgard, even though the memory of his brother and the circumstances of his death still seemed to haunt him.

“I too wish I could have done some things differently.” Thor said. “Loki gave his life for us, and for the people.”

Elora shook her head.

“There’s no time for guilt.” She said. “Now, we keep rebuilding Asgard as we honor his memory.”

At that very moment, two royal guardsmen approached them hastily, armors clinking in the quiet evening.

“Your Majesty.” One of them spoke. “There’s a matter that requires your attention.”

Thor furrowed his brow.

“What is it?”

“We have arrested a woman who was attempting to break into the palace. We suspect she’s a thief, although she denies being so. She demands to speak to the king.”

Thor blinked, confusion settling in his features.

“Is she Asgardian?”

“She didn’t look Asgardian to me.” The guardsman said.

Elora and Thor exchanged looks.

“If this woman is Midgardian, it could be lead to trouble. We’re guests here, the last thing we need is a confrontation with the government that lent us this land.”

“I will take care of this matter personally.” Thor said reassuringly.

But his words didn’t reassure Elora. Thor wasn’t known for being particularly diplomatic. She watched him walk off followed by the guardsmen, wondering if she should start reading travel brochures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is very welcome <3 (Also, English is not my first language, so, please, excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
